Hoot: the prequel
by goldenwriter100
Summary: how was life for Beatrice and Mullet Fingers when they first meet up until Roy first saw mullet Fingers?
1. Goodbye Family

**Hoot: The prequel**

**" Goodbye Family"**

Beatrice was only ten when she heard her parents mention the words 'divorce'. She knew what that was, but wasn't to worried since her parents argued as often as a baby cries.

Beatrice was an only child, but liked it that way. She wouldn't have to be bothered by anyone around her age, or splitting a room, or sharing presents on Christmas, or loosing attention on a birthday. Not that Beatrice was given much attention in the first place.

Living in Coconut Cove was the best thing Beatrice loved about her home. Though it was hot, flat, and moist all year, Beatrice didn't mind it much. During the years of jogging, biking, and swimming she had become such an athlete. She was actually the most athletic in her school district, even out starring all the boys on the basketball team.

Beatrice had a good group of friends, though she rarely saw them unless they were in school of at soccer practice. But she liked it that way. On her free time she would do all her physical workouts and concentrate on her grades without other kids bothering her.

It was about a month before her eleventh birthday that Beatrice's mom said she was leaving Beat's father. At first Beatrice cried but then settled down when she knew her parents weren't so happy together. Her mom had always wanted to train parrots, however Beatrice's father didn't like the birds and Beatrice was allergic. So her mom packed up and left to another town in Florida, promising to write or call.

Beatrice, unlike other kids, had a choice. She could have gone with her mother to a busier and better town, but Beatrice doubt her father would survive on his own.

Beatrice knew that her dad was once a great basketball all star, but once he retired his will power to stay fit went down hill. That was one thing Beatrice had gained from her father: the athletic built, tan skin, and great height. However, Beatrice had inherited her mother's blonde hair and beautiful smile, along with her brown hazel eyes.

And that was that. Beatrice's mother was gone, and called to check on her rarely. Beatrice's life went on normal, only the seat where her mother sat in the kitchen was empty.


	2. At The Wedding

Hoot: The prequel

"At The Wedding"

Beatrice couldn't believe her ears.

"Engaged? You got engaged!"

"Yes, I told you I did."

Beatrice was sitting on her porch on the steps when her father had come out from the end of his packing when he broke the news. It was while he was at a golf tournament back seven months ago that he so happened meet his bride to be and had just come home from staying at her place during the weekend.

"You haven't been dating for even a year yet! What makes you think you guys are ready to get married?" questioned Beatrice. She was utterly shock, but mostly angry that her father didn't even bother to debate over making plans with a new mother in the house. Beatrice had never saw the woman before, but from the way she talked to her once on the phone a few weeks ago she could tell the lady was a drama queen.

"Listen, Beat, I like this one. A lot. And she likes me too. What would be the point in waiting? We know everything about each other." Leon Leep went on.

"Oh, like the fact that I never saw her in person? Is she even going to like it here in hot Florida? I don't know anything about my stepmother and she is already going to move in here!" Beatrice was getting frustrated now. She didn't like the fact that her lifestyle was going to change. She could see it now, the woman dragging her into mall after mall forcing her to wear pink dresses and hair bows. Ugh. The thought just wanted Beatrice to throw up.

"You'll like her. Trust me." Stated Leon before walking back into the house with a coke in his hand.

With a grunt of rage, Beatrice stomped off to the sidewalk and started to jog to relieve the tension inside her.

Life was going to get a little hard now.

* * *

It was on a Friday that the wedding took place. It was hot, as usual, but the shade of the tents and trees gave some sort of coolness. However, everyone had to wait for hours in the sticky church before they could escape to the outside tents.

Beatrice's new stepmother was named Lonna, though she didn't know her last name.

Though Beatrice was supposed to be in school, she had permission to be absent to attend her father's wedding ceremony. She was forced to wear a baby blue outfit though she was lucky it wasn't fluffy and heavy with fringes. She also was able to wear spaghetti straps because of the heat.

When people came in, Beatrice helped them to their seats, though she only knew a third of the bustle of people.

It wasn't till two in the afternoon that the bride had arrived with her ever so tiny family. There were only two men who were Lonna's cousins and a elderly woman with a metal cane. Beatrice's father was unable to introduce her to her step mom, but Beatrice didn't care. She wanted to spend as much time as she can before she had to have the image of the woman in her head.

As the Lonna's family stumbled in, Beatrice couldn't help but notice that an elderly woman was wondering where the wedding was taking place, even though she was in the entrance of the church. Asking one of the older adults about the crazy lady, Beatrice found out the lady was Lonna's aunt, who happened to have short-term memory loss. Taking the opportunity to learn more about Lonna's back-story, Beatrice approached the woman.

"Hello, are you Lonna's aunt?" asked Beatrice in an innocent voice. She knew how to trick the adults as if she was a sweet kid.

"Yes, Deary." Answered the woman, who slowly took Beatrice's arm and asked to be led to a sit.

The Aunt's name was Rose and she had grownup caring for Lonna since she was a toddler. Rose had to raise three sons and then Lonna along the way when Lonna's father left and her mother couldn't care for her anymore. Beatrice also discovered that Lonna was married to a businessman, but they separated after two years. She even had a son that was a year younger then Beatrice, and Beatrice suddenly realized that she was going to have a brother.

The organ started up and everyone turned to the back of the church. Beatrice didn't bother to turn her head, but instead just kept staring forward. While she sat with her eyes straight, Beatrice noticed a head among the others that was also not facing forward. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell it was Lonna's son since he seemed to be the only person in the rows the size of a boy. His hair was longish and straw blonde that stuck out from all the rest.

One second Lonna was arriving at the alter, the next, the priest pronounced them man and wife, People stood and clapped as if one cue, but Beatrice came up even slower. She also noticed the blonde boy hadn't moved from his seat.

Once the newly weds came out to the front door and to the tents, Beatrice followed the crowd in a less eager manner. The food was distasteful and looked as if they were made of plastic, so Beatrice knew right after she would run over to the ice cream parlor and scoff down a triple sundae.

Before she escaped to the shade of the tents, Beatrice noticed for the first time what Lonna looked like.

She was tall and slender, but she held a little of fragileness in her. She looked like a doll, painted prefect with the prefect wavy red hair and big brown eyes, with the body of a model. But she also acted as if she was all that and was better then anyone there. Because of that Beatrice hated her more.

Before Beatrice could settle in line for the 'fake' cake, a blur caught her attention. Whipping her head, she saw the blonde boy with the tie and button downed shirt run across the flat grass behind the church. No one else noticed, no one else glanced towards the direction the boy had disappeared.

Beatrice felt she was suppose to tell someone about the boy going off, but she held back. She had a feeling inside her that made her want to let it go, as if this was to be a routine in her future.

She also knew, if she could, she would have runaway too.


End file.
